1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video camera and recording systems and more particularly to systems in which scene illumination is automatically controlled and correlated to the operation of camera and recording equipment in a manner such as to more readily and efficiently realize the purposes of the equipment and achieve the desired visual results. The systems of the invention are highly efficient, operate with minimal energy consumption and are highly reliable while being relatively simple in construction and operation and economically manufacturable.
2. Background of the Prior art
When operating video cameras of the prior art, it has oftentimes been necessary or desirable to use lights, as when operating in very dark environments or where the natural illumination of a scene to be viewed is not that desired for optimum visual effects. In such cases, lighting has generally been accomplished with lights which have been separate from a camera and/or mounted on top of a camera and which have been separately controlled. In a typical operation, one or more lights are turned on to illuminate a scene and then the camera is picked up and pointed at the scene, a recording button or control being then operated until recording of the scene is completed. Then the light or lights are turned off. This sequence of operations is frequently repeated many times during one period of use of the camera, and errors frequently occur, especially when trying to record the activities of children or other subjects who are not easily controlled to achieve the objectives of the camera operator.